Talk:Estria:Bonus/@comment-27628307-20160319082236
For both the Seria and Barion bonus quests, two units stand high among the rest: Lune and Iris. Lune, both as a sub and as a leader, absolutely destroys Fire units with her Water buffs. Iris, meanwhile, is so much better than Drevas when dealing with tough Fire bosses, as she can mitigate Fire elemental damage without having to deal with weakness to Fire. Here's my strategies for both Seria and Barion, both of which make extensive use of both Lune and Iris: For Seria: Leader/Friend: Paris and Gazia Subs: Lune Iris Aurelia Piany For Barion: Leader: Lune Friend: Karl (Fixed) Subs: Medina (if you used Laberd as your mitigator, replace with Haile) Any mitigator other than Elimo (I used Krantz) Iris Charla Seria and Barion are total opposites when it comes to how to deal with them. Assuming you have the right units, Seria is very linear and does not require heavy planning but is very long and tedious to fight, while Barion requires a lot of planning but can be dealt with in 3 turns. So without any more ado, here's how I deal with them. Seria: Seria is, again, very straightforward to deal with. You may think that fighting her will be similar to Paris, but it won't. Paris, even though she works solo, gives and takes hits like a tank. Seria, meanwhile, does insane damage by summoning her own units and taking advantage of their buffs before she Spark-blankets your ass into oblivion. Because Seria summons a lot of units, Piany's BB on Spark buff from her BB and Paris' BB on Hit from her SBB and LS will be more than enough to make sure your team's BB gauges are constantly full, although Lune's BB fill rate buff also helps a lot. In terms of Defense, Paris, Iris, Gazia and Aurelia have you covered. Paris' (as well as Piany's) massive Def boost, coupled with Aurelia's Def relative to Rec buff (made even stronger by Paris or Piany's Rec boost), Iris' Fire mitigation from her BB/SBB and Gazia's 10% mitigation from his LS (as well as his own mitigation) will make sure that your team's HP will rarely reach half, even if Seria summons all of her units. Just make sure to always use Paris' SBB (or Piany's BB) before you use Aurelia's SBB. Lune, Paris and Piany are in charge of offense. Paris has a huge Atk boost on her SBB, and similar to Aurelia, Piany can boost Atk relative to Rec on her SBB. Just make sure to use Paris' SBB or have activated Piany's BB in the previous turn before you use Piany's SBB to have maximum effect. Lune also increases damage massively by increasing Water elemental damage against Fire units. The general strategy for this battle is that apart from occasionally using Piany's BB for her BB on Spark buff, simply spam your SBBs except on certain occasions: When Seria uses Libertine Grace, she inflicts DoT on your team. Counter this with Aurelia's BB, which not only rectifies Seria's DoT with her amazing HoT, but it also gives Seria's team a taste of her own medicine by inflicting them with DoT as well. When Seria's HP reaches about 50% she will do a MASSIVE AoE on your team which can really hurt like hell, so use Gazia's UBB to counter this. Afterwards, continue with the normal SBB spam strategy until all units are down (usually Darvanshel is the last to fall because he is the tankiest of them all, even compared to Seria). For Barion: Barion can be killed in 3 turns, but you have to follow very specific instructions to do so. The reason why you can't use Elimo for your Mitigator is because Charla is already in your team to provide buffs that will help everyone deal massive damage, and since you need to deal as much damage as you can, Elimo isn't a good idea since like Charla, she can't attack, thus severly limiting your damage potential. I used Krantz, but any mitigator can be used (Laberd, Shera, Dolk and Lafiel are much better options than Krantz, but sadly, I have none of them) for this quest. If you have Laberd and Haile (who I also don't have), replace Medina with her (Laberd has a much better BB on Hit buff than Medina, and Haile can also provide a higher instant BB fill than Medina can). For the first turn against Barion, use Charla's SBB first. Wait for her to finish so that her buffs are surely placed on your team, then use Iris' UBB and then Lune's SBB. After that, use any of the other units' SBB in any order you want. When Iris' Fire/Earth shield wears off (at Turn 3), use a Hero Crystal then use Iris' UBB again (after you use Charla's SBB) then Lune's SBB. Iris' UBB is also somewhat similar to Lune's UBB, as it massively boosts damage against weaker elements (in Barion's case, Water to Fire) other than its main purpose in this quest of completely mitigating Fire and Earth attacks. It also stacks with Lune's elemental damage boosts on her LS and SBB and alongside Charla's SBB buffs, you can easily deal massive damage against Barion. Medina is only there for BB management (again, Laberd and Haile can do a much better job), and Krantz is only there as a Mitigator. His other buffs aren't that useful here since Barion doesn't seem to inflict any kind of status ailment (but he deals a shitload of damage, thus Iris). Hope this helps.